Pac the Echidna
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: A new Guardian is in the Multiverse off to hunt down Rutan, but Pac learns that Rutan is not the only menace he must stop.
1. The Chaos Emeralds of Faith Part 1

**Pac the Echidna**

**The Chaos Emeralds of Fate Part 1**

**Note: '...' is the person thought.**

* * *

_Light Mobius/Mobius: X Years Later, sometime after Tikhaos defeat and the formation of the Future Freedom Fighters_

A helicopter was flying over the city of Portal as the civilians were rebuilding their city that Tikhaos has caused. "We better hurry and give King Shadow his Chaos Emeralds, which will increase his strength and bring order to the planet.", the an echidna said. Unknown to him a large military transport plane flies above the helicopter. The plane door opens up and an ablbino echidna wearing a black cape jumps off the place and grabs onto the helicopter's runner causing it to shake. "What the?", the pilot wonders. The albino echidna then rips the door open and enters. "Yo!", he said as the guard pulls out a pistol and fires three shots towards the chest, but the shots didn't kill the echidna. "Not bad, but too bad you have to use lasers. I prefer bullets.", the albino echidna said as he grabs the guard and throws him out of the helicopter , and knocks the scientist unconscious. The albino echidna then grabs the metal briefcase and opens it up revealing the seven Chaos Emeralds. The albino echidna grabs the red one, which then glows. "Finally it's repaired.", the albino echidna said as he pulls out a USB and presses the button. "Eternal!", it said as the albino inserts it into his belt change his body into a white armored Enerjak. "A monster.", the pilot said as the scientiest regains conscious and presses a button causing the briefcase and the helicopter to explode sending the six Chaos Emeralds to the different parts of Mobius, however the Enerjak survives the blast and lands onto a helicopter launch pad on a tall building where his accomplices are waiting with the rhinoceros is laughing.

"You were wonderful. Rutan achieved our number one objective.", the dingo said as he puts his hand on the rhino's shoulder, which he then knocks it off. "Kiba! Rutan manage to get the emerald to restore our powers, but what about the other six emeralds?!", the rhino shouts. "You'll find them soon enough." Rutan said as he points to the city. "Huh?", the rhino said. "You sure are slow. Didn't you know? Chaos Energy and people are drawn to each other, as if it were fate. In other words, "You have to find it yourself.".", the purple hedgehog said brushing her hair. "Game start.", the mobian centaur said. "That's right. No point doing this the easy way. This is a treasure hunt. All to bring this zone to Hell and restore what was ours!", Rutan said as he gives the city a thumbs down.

"I never thought I see you again.", a voice said. Rutan turns and sees two shadow figures. "Well if it isn't Law and Maki. How did you ever found out it was me?", Rutan asks in amusement. "You can't fool your best friends no matter how much you change. Even though that was from the unaltered timeline." Law said. "So, what do you want to talk about?", Rutan asks.

[Rutan: Knight of Chaos 0. Leader. Albino Echidna]

* * *

_Elsewhere on Angel Island near the city of Portal_

An red echidna wearing a black vest falls straight towards the ground, fortunately feet first. However a mobian condor falls on top of him with several luggages. "Pac! Pac! Where are you?!", the condor shouts in panic. "You're on top of me, Deneb.", Pac said. Deneb freaks and jumps off of Pac as Pac strangles Deneb in anger. "Watch where you fall and what the hell are you doing here?", Pac said. "Well ever since you disappeared during your fight against the Knights of Chaos and chasing after them your father discovered that you and the Knights actually teleported to here and I volunteered to come with you.", Deneb explains. "Well at least I won't hunt the down alone at least. Now I just need is to find a place to stay, while I hunt the Knights down.", Pac said. "You go find them. I'll find a place to stay in this forest. I also brought you a present.", Deneb said as he opens a metal box where a motorcycle pops out. "A motorbike, but why?", Pac asks. "Your father believe that you are ready to take responsibility, although to be honest he was going to give you these gift, during your graduation from Enerjak Academy, but you end up here when chasing after the Knights.", Deneb explains. "There are also more gifts that I brought with me." Deneb said.

Pac walks over and begins opening them all.

The Combination Armament ChaosGasher is Pac's Enerjak form primary weapon created by his father. It has two modes, Sabre and Bowgun, and both forms can access them. It has only two components, the blade and a triangular handle. It possess Saber Mode and Bowgun Mode. The gift is from his father.

Photon Buster a ten barrel photon gun. Created by his mother.

Lastly 1 billion mobian cash. (What can I say his father is a trillionaire).

"These shall be helpful. Deneb you watch the money and find a place to stay. I'll scout around.", Pac said as he jumps into his motorcycle and rides off to Portal.

"Be careful, you may have graduated, but you haven't achieved Enerjak Form let alone control it.", Deneb shouts.

[Pac: The Perfect Guardian. Echidna]

[Deneb: Butler and Bodyguard. Condor]

* * *

_In the ruins of Castle Mobius_

A mobian rhinoceros and two mobian grasshoppers walks to the main computer room of the castle.

[Ram Horn: Knight of Chaos 7. Strongman. Rhino]

[Delta and Lila Hopper: Knight of Chaos 15. Close Combat Specialists. Grasshoppers]

How are we suppose to find the map to Tachyon Chamber in this dump and I thought it was suppose to be in the Badlands?", Delta complains as he shatter a twenty foot titanium wall with a kick. Lila punches a large boulder on top of the main computer. "That was in the old future. King Shadow took the entire chamber to a different location in Angel Island, so no one would use it against him. The main computer is the only source to find it.", Ram Horn explains. "Well hate to break it to you, but this piece of junk won;t be any help in this condition.", Lila said as she punches the last boulder off the computer. "That's why I brought Mike along.", Ram Horn said as he pulls out a laptop and installs it to the computer. "That's right, Mike possess the ability to find anything useful in any computers no matter how badly damaged they are. Any luck?", Lila asks. The laptop screen pops and Mike in his armor from shows up.

[Mike: Knight of Chaos 14. Intel. A.I.]

"I found the location of where King Shadow hid the Tachyon Chamber, but it also appears that a team of scientist also discovered its location by order of King Sonic. Apparently he wanted it to be put as part of the museum.", Mike said. "Then we better be fast. Send the coordinates the the others now.", Ram Horn orders.

* * *

_In the Mystic Ruins_

A several scientists were studying an old language in the Tachyon Chamber. "Haruto, your end okay?", the hedgehog scientist asks. "It's fine, but is Zane's fine?", Haruto asks. "This is amazing! Professor, preparations all OK.", the female squirrel scientist said. "It's okay here too.", the echidna analyzer said. Haruto readies the camera. "Good, we're opening it!", Zane said. as everyone turns on the red lights and shuts off the normal lights. They slowly open up the chamber and inside it was an old book. "To think something like this was in Angel Island.", Zane said. "Teacher. This is completely different from anything else on Mobius, isn't it?", the echidna student said. The student looks up and sees a writing. "Teacher, look. With the power of the Book of Ages, Seven Chaos Emeralds, One Hundred Trillion Power Rings, and the Tachyon Chamber. One can control all of time and change it to whatever you want without tragedy.", The student said, "It can't be possible can it?" Zane turns to him. "Of course not. Enough messing around, give me a hand.", Zane said as the others laugh. Unknown to everyone unwanted guests entered the premises.

* * *

_In the City of Portal at night_

Pac was sitting on his motorcycle. "It may be just me, but I've always though that guys who could smile through hardships were cool. When I was five, I got lost in a jungle full of savage beasts. I thought I was going to die then. I was so scared that I cried. But just them, another echidna who was with me, even though he was about the same age as me, he just said, It'll be okay, and smiled. I thought it was pretty cool.", Pac said as he turns to a crying echidna boy. "But... I guess losing your mom and dad is pretty bad.", Pac said as he pulls out three baseballs and begins juggling. The boy looks up to see Pac juggling and stops crying. Pac stops juggling and give the boy a thumbs up, which the boy returns back with a thumbs up. Pac then gives the boy one of the baseballs as an EST officer arrives with an echidna couple. "Mr. and Mrs..", the officer said. "Takato!", the father screams in relief. "Takato!", the mother said in tears. "Hey! I told you to not go off alone!", the father said the they both hugs him.

"Thank goodness.", Pac said with a smile. "Thank you for watching him.", the father said with a bow. "Thank you!", the mother said. "Takato. How about thanking the nice man?", the father suggests. "Thanks! Bye bye!", Takato said. "See you again.", Pac said as he wave to the family as they leave with the officer. "Alright! Guess I'll get back to scouting.", Pac said as he jumps back onto his motorcycle, puts on his helmet, and rides off.

Elsewhere in the plaza of portal people were watching the big screen waiting for the big discovery that the team of scientist discovered. Just then a phone rings and a lilac echidna with light blue eyes picks it up. "Hello? Oh. Lara-Su. I'm busy right now. Save it for later. Huh? What do you mean you'll be leaving Angel Island with the Royal Family and several others? I'm working to decipher the ancient characters from the Tachyon Chamber. I'm searching for similar characters from the other civilizations of the world. Huh?! There's no way the place is cursed, considering that you told me that Sonic used it before. If you want to scare me, thy a better excuse. Bye!", the echidna said as she turns off her phone, but someone bumps into her causing to drop the phone, but Pac, who was walking by catches it.

"Thank you.", the echidna said as Pac returns her cell phone. "No problem. The names Pac if you want to know.", Pac said. "My name is Glora-Na, daughter of Gala-Na and the last child of Albion.", Glora-Na said.

[Glora-Na: Archaeologist. Purple Echidna]

"Whats going on around here? Why are all the people here?", Pac asks. "This is the safest place to be after Tikhaos attack and it is currently now that the scientists are now going to reveal the secrets of the Tachyon Chamber and tell everyone the truth about the old future.", Glora-Na replies. Just then TVs all over Portal turns on and reveals the Tachyon Chamber. Glora-Na sits on a bench and opens up her laptop to continue her deciphering and notice two characters have been deciphered, but notice something strange. "What it this? What does it mean?", Glora-Na wonders. "What is it?", Pac asks. "Take a look.", Glora-Na said as Pac looks to the screen and sees all the translated word for the characters said Death and Warning. "Death? Warning?", Pac said in confusion.

"Guess I should tell the excavation party about the contents of the writing.", Glora-Na said as she grabs her cell phone. "Hello, Flare? Hello? Hello? Hello?", Glora-Na calls, just then the view of the Tachyon Chamber breaks down.

* * *

_In the Mystic Ruins_

Flora and Haruto were leaning by the wall in fear using their cell phones. "Hello. Is this the EST? We're at Mystic Ruins! Help! Help!", Flare calls as two armored figures raises their claws and strikes as Flare screams. The all lights in the chamber then breaks down.

* * *

_In Portal Plaza_

"Tell me where the Tachyon Chamber is?", Pac demands. "It's in the Mystic Ruins.", Glora-Na said still in shock. "I'll go check!", Pac said as he puts on his helmet, jumps into his bike and rides off at full speed. Pac then looks up and sees a large flash of light. "That's Chaos Control. It's definitely Rutan's doing.", Pac said. Several police cars pass though Pac heading towards Mystic Ruins.

* * *

_Later in the morning in Mystic Ruins_

The EST are looking through the ruins to find some clues of what happened. The head of the search was a brown echidna. "The damage is too much to be lightning, Constable Blaster.", an EST officer said. "Is it possible something exploded?", Blaster asks exploded?" "No. I checked just to be sure. There's no record of any earthquakes either. People passing by saw a blue light.", The officer said.

[Blaster: EST Detective. Brown Echidna]

"Perhaps that's related somehow.", Blaster states. Nearby Pac arrives and sees the ruins. "Better check it out.", Pac mutters. "It's just a big mystery the more we search. In my long history of mountain rescues, this is the first time I've encountered something like this.", the officer said as he continues investigating. "Sorry I'm late! I'll start investigating immediately!", Pac said wearing an EST uniform, however Blaster grabs him in the shoulder. "Who are you?", Blaster asks. "How did you know I'm not an EST?", Pac aks in shock. "The disguise is perfect, but no disguise can fool my eyes. What are you trying to do?", Blaster said. "Warning of Death.", Pac answers. "Huh?", Blaster said in confusion. "Glora-Na at Portal University deciphered that from the ancient texts.", Pac explains. "Are you related to the investigation team?", Blaster asks. "No, I;m just passing through echidna.", Pac said as he hands him a card.

"The Perfect Guardian, Pac the Echidna?", Blaster said as he reads the card. "Yep", Pac answers. "Hayato! Take him to the patrol car.", Blaster orders the officer. The officers grabs Pac and drags him off, until Pac made a cunning distraction. "Wait! What's that?!", Pac screams as everyone turns to where he's pointing. Pac then makes a run towards the ruins not noticing that Blaster caught on with his act. Before Pac could enter the ruins Blaster grabs him by the leg, which cause Pac to fall but stops halfway before his face lands onto a scrapped computer. "How did you figure out?", Pac asks. "I'm a professional. Keep interfering and I'll arrest you!", Blaster said. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now.", Pac said as he walks away. Just then an EST officer runs past Pac, who sees a belt in the evidence bag. Just then a strange vision shows up to Pac, where he sees the belt entering someone's body and using an unknown technique until the image stops.

The EST officer gives it to the head of the investigation where Pac notices the symbol opon it.

* * *

_Later near the EST Station_

"Sorry it took so long. Me moving to your place is just too sudden, but it can;t be helped though.", Glora-Na said. "Oh, sorry! Did you get my fax from the convenience store?", Pac asks. "I brought it with me for now.", Gora-Na said as she pulls out a sheet of paper and shows Pac the same symbol he saw. "Whgat does it mean?", Pac asks, but stops when they see Blaster. "So we meet again.", Blaster said. "Let me introduce you. This is the Glora-Na I mentioned before.", Pac said. "You? I was planning to contact you.", Blaster said.

* * *

_Later in the EST Station meeting room_

"This is the video in question. The only thing that survived that tragedy was this.", Blaster said showing a video tape to Pac and Glora-Na. "Everyone died?", Glora-Na asks in shock. "All of the investigator were frozen in a state of shock.", Blaster explains. "I had only just contacted them from the plaza too.", Glora-Na said with tears falling. "That aside, what's on the tape?", Pac asks. "Please watch this copy we made. I'll stop it if it gets difficult.", Blaster said as he order the secretary to start the video._  
_

* * *

_In the video  
_

Just before Zane grabs the Book of ages a gun shot was fired straight towards Zane's hand. At that moment several others enter the chamber attacking the researchers.

[Walker: Knight of Chaos 1. Marksman. Centaur]

[Kiba: Knight of Chaos 2. Swordman. Dingo]

[Harp: Knight of Chaos 3. Illusionist. Purple Hedgehog]

[Glyde: Knight of Chaos 4. Air Specialist. Griffon]

[Burst: Knight of Chaos 6. Naval Specialist. Great White Shark]

[Kid: Knight of Chaos 8. Biologist. Black Bat]

[Shuffle: Knight of Chaos 9. Gambler. White Pegasus]

[Forte: Knight of Chaos 10. Musician. Green Cricket]

[Taiga: Knight of Chaos 11. Beserker. Snow Tiger]

[Cobra: Knight of Chaos 12. Spy. Purple Snake]

[Sly: Knight of Chaos 13. Assassin. Green Iguana]

[Takato: Knight of Chaos 18. Tracker/Hunter. Snow Tiger]

[Saga: Knight of Chaos 19. Interrogator and Master Thief. Purple Yagyu Bat]

[Ryu: Knight of Chaos 20. Executioner. Black Dragon]

Walker fire a barrage of bullets towards the computers destorying them. Kida draws out his sword and attacks the security guards. Harp and Forte brings out their instruments and and with one stroke destroys all the lights in the chanber. Burst kills a fleeing researcher by chomping her in half with his jaws as Glyde grabs Zane and another researcher and drops them to their death in a twenty feet fall. Kid throws his lance straight towards a security gurad's face impaling him. Shuffle tosses three card towards the exits, which then blows up sealing everyone in the chamber. Cobra poisons a researcher with his bite as Sly turns invisible and snaps another researcher's spits black flame to three security guards firing towards him, while Saga walks over and successfully grabs hold of the book. Taiga and Takato simply hack and slash anyone, but their comrades in their path, until they saw Haruto and Flora at a distance.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Is this the EST?! This is... the Mystic Ruins... site! Save us! Help!", Flora screams right before Taiga and Takato stabs them to death. Ending the video.

* * *

_EST Station meeting room_

"The identity of those mysterious armor men is unknown. However, at the end, it looked like they apparently have no interest in this belt and only some old book. Somehow, I'm concerned about that. I wanted the original investigators to continue their work so I pulled a few strings.", Blaster explains as he opens a brief case revealing the same belt that Pac saw.

"This! This was what I wrote on the fax!", Pac said as he grabs the crystal, just then Hayato enters the meeting room calling to Blaster. Blaster went to Hayato and learns of something going on. "I'd like you to continue with that, thank you. I'm sorry but I must go now.", Blaster said as the two leaves. "Glora-Na, what's this ancient character mean?", Pac asks showing Glora-Na the symbol. "Power.", Glora-Na explains. "Power?", said in confusion.

* * *

_South of Portal_

"Southern Portal, the areas surrounding the Live Hotel. An unknown creature has bombarded the entire building. No casualties.", An EST officer said. Suddenly Walker emerges from the wreckage and fires two shots killing to officers. The officers draws out their guns and fires in every direction with accurate shooting, but their laser pistols couldn't cause a single dent on Walker's armor.

Walker grabs one of the officer and smash his head to the window. With his bare hands he killed eighteen other officers by snapping their necks, crushing their heads, and smashing their faces. One officer enters his hovercraft and drives away, but Walker fires a grappling hook towards the fleeing vehicle and wraps around the officers neck. Walker pulls himself to the fleeing car.

* * *

_EST Station_

"Let's start by deciphering all the inscriptions on the crystal.", Pac suggests right before a hovercraft crashes straight towards the station's front door. Walker breaks to door out and emerages from the vehicle. Walker turns and sees Pac with a frightened Glora-Na. "Looks like Pac is here as well. Better take him out before he becomes a nuisance.", Walker said. Just then the belt glows and Pac recieves another vision. "Again? What was that?!", Pac mutters as Walker attacks the officers trying to gun him down or fleeing. "Glora-Na, hide!", Pac orders as he jumpsaway from Walkers punch and grabs the belt.

"I hope its just what I thought or I'm dead.", Pac mutters as he puts the belt on. Just then Pac's body begins to burn. "It can't be. The belt was absorbed into Pac's body!", Glora-Na. Walker grabs Pac and throws him out of the building. "Too bad you can't use your Enerjak Form. If you did I'd be dead by now, but so will the entire city.", Walker said as he continuously beat Pac.

"I'm done for! At this rate, I'll die! I have no choise but to use Enerjak Form.", Pac said. Pac stands on his feet and punches Walker straight to the face as his body change into his Enerjak form. "So you;ve changed.", Walker said with a smirk, but notices something different. "What? Why are you green and why aren't you going berserk and suffering in intense rage?", Walker questions. Glora-Na arrives and sees Pac's Enerjak form. "What ever you did? I won't let it stop me.", Walker said as he pulls out his gun, but suddenly the gun was cut in half. Walker looks up and sees Pac holding the ChaosGasher. 'Impossible, I didn't even see the attack coming', Walker thought in shock. "In this case. Chaos Crystal - Ignition!", Walker shouts as a chaos crystal flies out of the skies and installs itself to Walkers shoulder.

"Full Arsenal!", Walker shout as parts of his armor opens up revealling hundreds of missile pods. On each shoulders are three cannons: one firing energy, projectiles, and explosives. Four gatling/vulcans attaches to his two arms. Assault Rifles on each hand. Two disc shooters on both his legs. Grenade launchers on his feet. Just before Walker could fire a helicopter flys in with Blaster on board. Then then sees Walker and Pac. "Two?", Walker said as he pulls out his pistol and fires at the two, which one shot hits Walkers head.

Walker looks up and sees the copter. "Better odds.", Walker said as he fires a grappling hook straight towards thehelicopter and climbs onto it. Blaster fires his pistol again only to cause no damage. "Nice try, but you'll have better luck ti bullets at least.", Walker said. Blaster tries to fire again, but Walker knocks the pistol aside and tries to crush Blaster's head with his gatling gun, however Pac jumps in and grabs Walker.

Pac pulls himself and Walker out of the copter with Pac holding onto the leg, but unfortunately for him Walker grabs onto Pac's leg. The copter's pilot tries to stablize the copter. Walker climbs back onto the helicopter first with Pac following. Pac slams Walker straight to the floor and grabs him by the neck with Walker doing the same. Pac kicks Walker off the copters only for Walker to fire his cable and jumps into the other side ot the copter, where he takes Blaster as a hostage and attempts to jumps out. Pac grabs Blaster's feet and pulls him away from Walker. The moment Walker turns to see the delay of his escape Pac punches him straight towards the face forcing Walker to release Blaster and fall off the copter. Pac pulls Blaster back in the copter, not knowning that Walker was far from done as he jumps from the other side and grabs Pac, trying to pulls himself and Pac off the helicopter. Pac however elbows him three times and double kicks Walker to the chest knocking him off the copter for good.

Refusing to surrender Walker fire his Full Arsenal straight towards the copter, but...

"Chaos Reversal", Pac shouts as all the missiles, lasers, and projectiles suddenly stops and turns straight towards the falling Walker. 'Impossible how can a mere graduate use a high level technique in his first try he had to break the very fabric of space to do it.', Walker thought as he crashes into an abandoned warehouse. The weapons he fired then collides to the warehouse causing to blow.

Pac then jumps back onto the helicopter. "You saved me?", Blaster asks as Pac gives him a thumbs up. "Who are you?", Blaster asks. "Later!", Pac said as he jumps off the copter and glides back to the forest on Angel Island . Glora-Na on Pac's bike follows, but was going to fast for Glora-Na. "Get me off of this thing!", Glora-Na scream. Blaster then remembers the thumbs up. "It can't be!", Blaster said as he sees Pac gone from his sight.


	2. The Chaos Emeralds of Faith Part 2

**Pac the Echidna**

**The Chaos Emeralds of Fate Part 2  
**

**Note: '...' is the person thought.**

* * *

_Ruins of New Megaopolis_

"My, my. A lot of damage has been done after all. Even the Tachyon chamber was stolen.", a voice said as he walks out of the shadow.

[King Shadow: Dethroned King]

"The world won't change just because a simple Eggman tech was stolen and the City of Portal was attacked.", Rienfield Rodent said in screen. "So, what happens now, Shadow?", Razorclaw asks. "I'm sure that the resulting scars are deep and there is no end in sight to the sorrow, but please, my loyal comrades of Maria. This could be an advantage.", Shadow explains. "How so?", Conquering Storm asks. "Watch!", Shadow answers as the turns on the TV showing Station Square's President.

"My fellow people of Mobians. It appears that we have been deceived the whole time. It turns out that the reason why Shadow became our brutal king for all these years was because it turns out that King Sonic has used the Tachyon Chamber before to change time. And it turns out that the thieves are Sonic's Secret Special Ops unit, mostly likely ordered to take the Tachyon Chamber so he can use it to cause more mayhem. For proof here's a video of Sonic with Knuckles the Echidna, Rotor Walrus, and Cobar.", the president announces as the video was played.

* * *

_Video_

"This is a boring life!", Sonic mutters. "Well that's because there aren't any villains to fight.", Knuckles replies. "We've found a perfect way to fix that follow me.", Cobar said. The group follows Cobar to the Tachyon chamber after a flight towards the Bad Lands. "This here is the Tachyon Chamber. With this device you can return to the past and change it. You can even allow Eggman to live.", Rotor said. "I am so there!", Sonic shouts as he enters the capsule and begins the process.

* * *

After seeing the video populations all over Mobius and Space Colonies (It's been 30 years. They should have made some colonies like ARK). were in an outrage. They begin to tear down Statues of Sonic, rip posters of him, and grabbing hold of weapons to kill him.

"There you see. At this rate we'll have majority of the population will be in our side.", Shadow said as he sip his red wine. "Also my special task forces, Dark Shadow, are heading towards New Mobotropolis to reclaim several weapons that belonged to me.", Shadow said with an evil grin.

* * *

_New Mobotropolis_

"The final military rehearsal will be held at 1400 hours at King Fredrick Airfield 3.", Nicole said. "No, no! The CROWN's in the Elias Max team should all be in ceremonial equipment. Go and re-equip in the hanger!", an engineer orders. "Hurry up and move that DYNAMO Mech out of the way.", a molitary commander orders. "Make sure your rifles are properly maintained. It'll be too late to do it tomorrow!", a squad leader said. "The second maintenance team is to gather in Hanger 6", Nicole announces.

A mobian skunk and a black cat were driving in the airfield until a they nearly ran into a CROWN unit causing the skunk to turn the car safely pass the CROWN unit.

[Adam St. John: Agent. Skunk]

[Scarlet St. John: Agent. Cat]

"Everything is already in such a mess!", Scarlet mutters. "It can't be helped. It's been a while since something of this scale has happened. There're also a lot of people who are doing the first time, just like us.", Adam said as he drive to a large warship in a hanger. "But with this, the Blue Typhoon can finally launch. I wonder if we'll be assigned to Angel Island, like the rumors say.", Adam questions.

A helicopter flies to the airfield where the Council of Acorn and High Ranking officers are waiting to greet their guest. A lynx wearing a yellow toga looks up and sees the copter, smiles and hurries to it.

[Nicolas: Operator/Navigator. AI Lynx]

The copter lands and opens the door. A mobian squirrel/chipmunk exits out. Where everyone salutes.

[Elias Acorn: King of New Mobotropolis and Squad leader of the Elias Team. Known as Prince of All]

"I understand what he's trying to say, but I doubt Sonic would use the Tachyon chamber to start a war just to get out of boredom considering he wasn't even involved with the others. MARIA is more of a group of ideologist than a proper organization.", Elias said as he notices Nicolas salute and smile back. "We won't be able to stop the terrorist attacks by just counter-attacking Shadow's army, but it is for the best that we destory all of Shadow's weapons before he can reclaims them, so he won't be able to cause massive damage.", Elias said as he enters the command center.

"Sire! A white echidna has come to see you.", Sir Charles said. "Oh my, it sure is busy.", Elias said. Rutan, Maki, and Law walks down the hallway to meet with Elias. "Are you sure this will work? I mean this is one of the few cities that is still loyal to Sonic, the man you despise.", Law said. "Don't worry my father and Elias has a long history. Plus with their factories we can make an army of our own, also this kingdom is the first them for conquest against Shadow. After all Shadw must die first for killing my mother.", Rutan said. Maki turns and takes notice a military jeep driving nine teenagers to the airfield. 'Strange are they new recruits or somethings else? Rutan was right Shadow's army will definitly attack here.', Maki thought as he went back to looking at the blueprints. 'It doesn't matter anyway. Whatever weapon that Shadow use, it'll be no match against out new army.', Maki thought with a smirk.

In the elevator Rutan was talking to Rosemary and Isabelle. "I hear tomorrow is the christening for the first battleship that New Mobotropolis has built, since the Second Robotnik war?", Rutan asks. "Yes, but even after the war we believe that it would be a waste to stop buidling the ship and continued on. A good thing too now that Shadow has returned.", Rosemary explains. "May I ask who's the pilot of the ship?", Rutan asks. "Elias' daughter Alexis Acorn. Even though she is not royalty she proves herself to be a master strategist and ship captain.", Isabelle answers.

Later Rutan, Maki, and Law enters the command center, where Elias greets them. "Welcome, Rutan Finitevus. I apoogize for having to have you come all the way here.", Elias said. "No, I should be the one thanking you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet me, King Elias.", Rutan said as the two shake hands, after the shaking Elias looks pale. "Something wrong?", Rutans asks. "No sorry just stressed out.", Elias answers. "I'm sorry about your father's disappearance, especially when he discovery many things to improve our society. Hard to believe he was a menace, but fortunately thanks to Lien-Da broke his mind control/amnesia and wed with her. How are your siblings anyway?", Elias asks. "I haven't seen them for a while, but I know that they're alive and well, except for my sister Mari-Da.", Rutan said.

"I'm so sorry to here that. I never thought an ally of Shadow, Snively, was trying to create and army of kinesis users. However I did found it odd that Snively was killed by the very same trap he used to kill the ones that escaped.", Elias said. "Who know?", Rutan said with a smirk. "Anyway, what could this urgent matter be, that would require you to come here in secret? From what I've heard from o the council men, it's a complicated matter you with to discuss. Is that right?", Elias asks. "It's not really that complicated to me. I have come to issue an alliance and the use of several of your factories.", Rutan said.

* * *

_In the market place of New Mobotropolis_

[Amy Rose: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon]

Amy walks through the market, but stops and sees a dress. She then images herself and Sonic dancing. She however bumps into a red hedgehog and falls, but the red hedgehog catches her. "Are you okay?", the hedgehog asks. "Who are you?", Amy asks as she turns to see the red hedgehog and a purple hendgehog behind him.

[Scion the Hedgehog: Freedom Fighter Elite]

[Amelia the Hedgehog: Freedom Fighter Elite]

Amy glare at the two and runs off. "You grabbed her breasts, didn't you?", a walrus said behind the two.

[Skeeter Walrus: Engineer and Mechanic]

Scion blush red and stares at his hands. "You lucky pervert", Skeeter said. "No, that's not... Hey!", Scion said as he chase after him. Amelia however remains behind. "Was that woman my mother?", Amelia questions before catching up to the others.

* * *

_In the Frederick Airfield_

"I understand that you want to stop Shadow, but creating an army would just make things worse.", Elias said, but stops when he sees his wife. "Excuse me for a sec.", Elias said as he walks to his wife.

"Megan, come with me. We need to talk.", Elias said as Mega follows to a empty hanger. "Megan, I want to let the ship know that they are launching now after getting all the crew on board.", Elias orders. "Why what's wrong?", Megan asks. "According to Rutan, it would appear that Station Square is on Shadow's side are sending an attack fleet to nuke Angel Island with Sonic in it.", Elias said. "What?!", Megan gasps. "There's also something else. I don't trust Rutan completely, but it's safe play at his side for the time being. I read his memories and saw what he's planning to do, but he plans to go for his revenge first.", Elias explains. "I understand.", Megan said as he hurries to the Blue Typhoon. Elias then walks back to the group. "Sorry it took so long.", Elias agologizes. "That's alright.", Rutan said as the two continues to discuss.

* * *

_In one of the hangers_

Two men wearing military uniform with Shadow's symbol enters the facility with the nine teens, with Amy among them. They then gives the ten there weapons. "Hurry up and demolish these weapons that Shadow made.", an engineer orders. Inside the hanger were civilians visiting their family members.

[Oak: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Echidna]

[Sting: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Mongoose]

[Shroud: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Hedgehog]

[Jerid: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Human]

[Basil: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Human]

[Hawk: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Hawk]

[Drake: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Fox]

[Kalifa: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Hedgehog]

[Rosamia: Shadow's mindcontrol weapon. Echidna]

Then ten emerges from the hiding place and attacks everyone in the hanger including the women and childern. After the slaughter the ten drops their weapons and enters Shadow's new weapons the Battle Armor, a mimicry of the Enerjak's armor but customized. "Amy your unit should be in the other room.", Sting said as he puts on the armor. Amy at quick speed enters a large machine.

[Enerjak Titan: Super Weaponized Mech]

"Hey, Sting I can't see why she gets to pilot that thing.", Basil said. "I can't helped. Of all the pilots who used it she's the only one, who didn't suffer from a mental breakdown and died.", Sting answers as the other armors were put on and functions online. Unknown to them an engineer limps to the control panel and hits the alarm.

* * *

_In the air field_

The alarm was heard to the entire airfield, which gotten everyone's attention. "An alarm? It's from Demolition Hanger!", a soldier shouts leading a squad towards the hanger._  
_

"What is it?", Elias asks as suddenly five chaos spears pierce through the bay door causing a massiv explosion and another barrage was fired towards the soldiers barracks blowing it up. The armors minus Amy emerges from the smoke.

"Shadow Enerjak 1 to 9?", an engineer said in shock. "First, we'll destroy all the hangers and barracks. Their armors, mechs, fighters, and troops will be launching from them.', Sting orders. "What's taking Amy so long?", Basil mutters. "The mech is different from everything that Mobius possess. It'll take some time.", Amy replies by comm.

The nine then proceeds to attack the hangers and barracks despite civilians being inside. Sting fires down several unmanned tanks near the civillian plane which got destroyed in the explosion.

"Hurry up and launch! They're the models the were suppose to be destroyed! They've been stolen by someone most likely Shadow's men! Move out the mech and fighters! We need to capture them!", a soldier shouts as large numbers of tanks, jets, mechs, and armored soldiers were deployed. Rutan and Maki looks towards the battle field and sees the attackers and recognizes them.

"Those are...!", Maki said in shock. "Living weapons! So Shadow is still using them!", Rutan said in anger. "Law return to the ship and take command. Shadow's fleet must be nearby. You have permission to destroy them all any means necessary!", Rutan orders. "Roger!", Law replies with a salute and leaves. Sting fires a barrage of missile and destroys two hangers and a civilain shelters.

A large rubble was about to fall on top of Scarlet, but Adam jumps in and turns himself and Scarlet in smoke and avoid the rubble. "We must get to the ship and leave.", Adam said. "But...", Scarlet said before Adam interupts. "Don't worry Elias can handle there type of Guys himself.

"Get the civilians out of the airfield, have all men engage the enemies and destroy them all, and get me my armor I'm heading out too.", Elias orders.

* * *

_In the Blue Typhoon_

"Men we are ordered to launch and head for Angel Island! Is everyone on board?", A female squirrel asks.

[Alexis Acorn: Captain of the Blue Typhoon]

"Yes sir, everyones on board.", Nicolas said. "But are you sure its okay?"

"I wouldn't worry, the enemy shouldn't have underestimated us especially with Rutan around.", Megan answers.

* * *

_In the airfield_

"Maki get my armor!", Rutan orders. "Good thing I brought it with me.", Maki replies as he opens the briefcase and gives Rutan the belt. "**Hell Enerjak- Chaos Change!**", Rutan shouts as he change into his armor. "I'll deal with them myself.", Rutan said as he flies into the battlefield. Hawk, Drake, Rosamia, and Kalifa takes notice of Rutans approach. "This one is different.", Drake said. "Who cares? It's alone. We can handle it.", Hawk said. The four all attack Rutan at once, but suddenly gun shots were fired right through the four killing them instantly as they explode. Jerid and Shroud jumps in from behind, but the moment the strike they find Rutan gone. Just before the search for him Rutan appears out of no where and cuts them down in half causing their suit to short circuit and explode. Oak tries to attack head on, but with one shot to the head, chest and to the shoulder missiles he too fell. These defeat shocks Sting and Basil. "Thirty seconds! He took down seven highly trained and armoured professionals in just Thirty second!", Basil stutters. "Amy just reported that she's finished, we better go!", Sting said as the two leave.

Just then the ground tremors. Rutan notices one of the hanger falling apart and out the hanger is the mech that Amy is in. "What the? An Enerjak Titan here?", Rutan said in shock as he sees the Enerjak Titan takes off and leaves. "It would appear that Knuckles failed to demolish it even after five years. The machine and its pilot that took everything from me.", Rutan said with bitterness.

* * *

_Outside of New Mobotropolis_

Thirty One air battleships with ten land battleships were located in a distance of the city firing a barrage towards the city's ports. "you may cease firing now. The city is now defenceless to confront us now.", the admiral and with a smirk. "Sir, a large heat source is coming towards our location!", a navigator said. "What, but there should be any battleships left and reinforcements couldn't have arrived.", the admiral wonders as he looks at a screen and sees a large ship flying towards the enemy fleet. "That's a ship? It looks like a robian. A 1200 meter long ship.", the admiral stutters as the ship roars.

[Knight Crisis Fortress: Knight of Chaos Flagship]

* * *

_Inside the Knight Crisis Fortress  
_

"What's the status?", Law asks. "It appears the enemies are twenty escort air ships, ten air battleships, one flag battleship, five land carrier battleships, five land assault ships, and one thousand fighters.", a trooper said. "What's our fighting force?', Law asks. "We have ten ground Swatbots, two hoverbots, a large number of troopers, four Dynamacs, and you.", the trooper answers. "Not my kind of odds. What about those inventions Maki made before arriving to New Mobotropolis?", Law asks. "We have three anti-gravity watches allowing the ground units to move porperly as if they are in space. All units, minus the Dynamacs are equipped with the growth system increasing their size to 22 meters. We also have that Breaker Cannon, but it's not installed to the ship.", the trooper explains. This gives Law a big thinking to do.

"Alright, here's the plan. Have the Dynamacs on the ship so they can serve as additional turrets, get five Swatbots and have them prepare the Breaker Cannon, two Swatbots are to reload the Breaker Cannon, three Swatbots are to be equipped with the anti-gravity system with six troopers supporting each unit, and I want two hoverbots serving as my wingmen.", Law orders. "Roger that!", the trooper complies.

* * *

_Outside of New Mobotropolis_

"Enemy units have been launched!", a pilot said. "How many?!", the admiral asks. "Eighteen!", the pilot said. "Launch in all fighters take them down!", the admiral orders as every single fighters have been launched. The two forces then collide.

"**Chaos Shot!****", **Law said with precise aiming shot down ten fighters with one shot. Just then five fighters fire their vulcans and missiles toward Law, but he easily avoid the bullets and shot down the missiles with his machine gun. He then shoots down the five fighters with his Chaos Pistol. A fighter fire its vulcan towards a Swatbot, which the bot avoids, but another fighter fire its linear gun. The Swatbot flies down avoiding the shot and fire its bazooka destroying the fighter.

Two fighters fire their vulcans and linear gun, but failed to hit the Swatbot. A Trooper fire his bazooka. The forwards fighters dodges the attack, but the fighter behind it was hit. Law flies toward one of the escort ship and fires on the engines destroying the ship. "**Chaos Crystal - Ignition!**", Law shouts as a chest cannon with police sirens, two arm blades, winged jetpack, tank treads legs, shoulder vulcans, and a scope head gear. "**Chaos Full Blast!**", Law shouts as he charges the cannon and fires straight towards the other escort ship destroying it.

"Come on, it's just eighteen units and a large battle ship! We have them greatly outnumbered!", the admiral shouts. Five fighters flies toward one of the Hoverbots. "I got visual on the target, preparing to fire.", the pilot said, but to his surprise the hoverbot change its hover unit into legs, jumps onto the fighter and fire its arm blaster towards the cockpit. The hover of change into its fighter mode by changing its legs back into a hover unit and moving its upper body inside the hover unit exposing the lens only as its arms a moves the the side. The hoverbot with its fast speed avoids enemy fire and fires five missiles, each heading towards a ship destroying the bridge.

Back in the Knight Crisis Fortress. "Hurry up with the weapon systems half of their forces has past Law's team and are heading towards us! How long do you think it will take to complete?", the captain shouts. "In about five minutes, sir!", the engineer reports by comm. "Sir, the Breaker Cannon is fully charge and ready to fired, and the DYNAMACs are in the posts fully armed!", the pilot reports. "Good, just in time. Tell them they have permission to fire when ready", the captain said.

"ORDERS RECEIVE COMMENCE ATTACK!", The DYNAMAC announce. Two DYNAMACS are armed with two shoulder double-barrel cannons, heavy machine gun on the right hand, and double-barrel grenade launcher on the left arm. The other two are armed with two missiles on each arm, two shoulder double-barrel laser cannon, and a triple-barrel machine gun replacing the hands. "FIRE!", the DYNAMAC orders as all four fires a barrage towards the enemy shooting down every single fighters down. The Breaker Cannon then fires and with precise aiming shot down the incoming battleships and majority of the enemy in the front lines.

"Admiral all units and ships have been wiped out! We're the only ones left!", the pilot shout. "How can such a small force be able to...", the admiral stutters. "Something fast is approaching!", the pilot shout. "Full retreat! Get us out of here!", the admiral orders. The flagship makes a full retreat, but suddenly... "**Warp Blast!**", Rutan said as hundreds of Warp Rings surround the flagship a one emerges in front of Rutan. Rutan draws out his gun and fires towards the Warp Ring which absorbs his shot. The Warp Rings surrounding the flagship then fires at once destroying the ship. "That takes care of bad rubbish.", Rutan said as he calls back his Warp Rings. "Honestly how many Warp Rings do you even carry?", Law asks. "Trust me you don't want to know.", Rutan answers. Rutan then notice a shine from across with super speed Rutan reaches the destination and picks up the object. "A good day indeed. Not only did I do some damage to Shadow's forces, but I also manage to find the second Chaos Emerald.", Rutan said with a smirk. Rutan then pulls out his comm. "Maki has Elias signed the treaty?", Rutan asks. "Yes, New Mobotropolis won't send their armies, but will provide us factories and supplies.", Maki replies. "That's fine with me", Rutan said as he turns off the comm. "Now Pac what do you plan to do alone?", Rutan wonders as he looks up to the sky.


	3. The Invisible Assassin Part 1

**The Invisible Assassin Part 1  
**

**Note: '...' is the person's thought**

* * *

In the city of Portal on Angel Island it was a stormy night, but something devastating happened sometime during the theft of the Tachyon Chamber.

_Portal Civic Center: Temporary Castle Mobius_

Hundreds of EST Officers were lying dead as the governor of Mobius trembles in fear with two of his bodyguards guarding him watching every location. "That thing took down every single officers and security personals in the Civic Center in just two minutes and so easily.", the governor stutters. In quick notice two of his bodyguards were stabbed in to the chest by Kunai Knives and falls dead. "P... Please. If it's money, I can get as much as you want. Just spare my life, please!", the governor begs. "The honored governor of the new age of peace bathe in money like water. Has it made you weak?", a female voice said. The governor then realize the the assassin is behind him. He tries to run, but... "**Thunder style: Paralysis Jutsu!**", the voice said as the governor's body freezes. 'I can't move! What's happening?', the governor wonders. "You're just a test for my skills. My real target are those who wronged me.", the voice said she reveals herself as a purple chameleon. She draws her sword and cuts the decapitates the governor. "I suppose it's time to pay my basketball team a visit, but I must return to Glemy right away.", the chameleon said as she turns invisible.

* * *

_A day later after the fight against Walker_

Pac and Deneb are in Glora-Na's apartment moving her luggage to the truck. "Are you sure I should move with you guys?", Glora-Na asks. "It can't be helped. Walker saw you with me and by now the Knights will see you as an enemy.", Pac answers. "But, isn't he dead? I mean he couldn't have survived all that missiles that bombarded him, especially since they were his.", Glora-Na said. "From where me, Deneb, and Knight are from we can't be killed by any method, although we can still feel pain from ailments or injuries, and still be put to coma or knock unconscious just to make it fair.", Pac explains. "Really?", Glora-Na asks. "Yes, but there's a catch.", Pac warns. "I thought it was too good to be true.", Glora-Na mutters. "You must be a permanent resident of that realm.", Pac explains. "You mean live there and never see Mobius again?", Glora-Na panics. "No, nothing like that. You can still live outside the realm, even if you are the residents, you just have to follow their rules and their rules only.", Pac said. "You mean you don't have to obey the laws of Mobius?", Glora-Na asks. "Yes, although its mainly because most of it are the same, but for a reason.", Pac answers. "Also, to be a resident you must also pass a test, which you have to be perfect or beyond the limits of yourself.", Pac explains. "Makes sense.", Glora-Na said as she puts her last bag in the trunk. "That's everything Pac!", Deneb said. "Alright, Deneb!", Pac replies as Glora-Na enters the truck as Deneb drives. Pac gets onto his motorcycle and rides off to his temporary home, the Grand Conservatory.

"I'm surprised that you were able to put this place all together, but are you sure this place is safe.", Glora-Na asks. "From the public, yes, since this place was abandoned and forgotten during the Second Robotnik War and the other battle after that not even the Knights knows of its existence.", Pac explains as he and Deneb helps Glora-Na brings the luggage inside. "What is even inside these bags?", Deneb asks. "My lab equipment from my school.", Glora-Na answers. "Hey! Isn't that just stealing?", Deneb asks. "I'm a lab member and no one is going to miss them anyway. Oh, by the way, even though this is your house, you are not allowed into my room.", Glora-Na said. "Can we get into your lab at least.", Deneb asks. "Do you have a lab room here?", Glora-Na asks. "Yeah.", Deneb said. "Then yes!", Glora-Na said as she enters her room and closes the door.

* * *

_EST Station Parking Lot_

"Please wait!", an officer said walking after Blaster. "Since the ruins incident, strange things have been occurring everywhere! A Floating Chamber, the assassination of the governor, and a strange guy wearing armor attacked the EST. With all this, why won't our superiors say anything?" the officer asks as the two enters their car and drives off.

"We've had no leads on the CHAOS (CHaos Anonymous Outlandish Species) since they vanished. Releasing vauge information would only cause people to worry is what they think.", Blaster explains. "Even so!", the officer protests. "That's why our defense forces have been strengthened. Once the WMS (Weapons Modification System) is completed, it's possible that we will get it before HQ now.", Blaster explains. "That's amazing! I heard it can attach onto any motorcycles and have the power of one thousand tanks.", the officer said.

* * *

_A Grand Conservatory_

"Okay, Deneb since my powers are now stable thanks to this belt I believe it is safe to try combining.", Pac said as he and Deneb change into their Enerjak forms. "Let's do it.", Deneb said swinging his arms. "Vega Form!", Pac shouts as Deneb cross his arms and place his hands on Pac's shoulders. Deneb then change into additional armor and a long black cape for Pac as his hands become a five-barrel shoulder cannon."Pac observes his new look. "Well that went better than I expected.", Pac said as Glora-Na exits out of her room talking to her phone. "You have information on your end as well, Makoto? What? Really? When?", Glora-Na said as she signals Pac to hold her phone as she writes down notes. "Okay! Portal, Spectre 20, right? Right, got it. Thank you. Bye.", Glora-Na said as she hangs up her phone. "I'll be late tonight so there's no need to make dinner for me.", Glora-Na said. "What?", Pac asks. "They're making an inquiry on Professor Zane. I can at least give some evidence.", Glora-Na said. "I see.", Pac said as he and Deneb separates and change back into their base form.

* * *

_4 Years Ago In Portal, Chaotix HQ_

[Espio: Chaotix Ninja]

[Liza: Chameleon Ninja, Espio's Wife]

[Lara-Su: Guardian in training]

[Valdez: Espio's Oldest Son]

[Juanita: Espio's Youngest Daughter]

The five was having breakfast and having a good time. "Lara-Su, I've heard from Julie-Su, your grades have gone up again, right?", Espio said. "Well yeah... because I'm smart.", Lara-Su said. "Knuckles was really praising her. I'm so proud of her!", Liza said. "So different from Salma, you can do things!", Espio said. "Dad!", Valdez pretests. "Now Valdez, I know you care for your sister, but she can barely handle things on her own.", Espio said. A female purple chameleon walks down the stairs overhearing what they said.

[Salma: Espio's Daughter. Abused]

"I really tried hard on this test. I stayed up very late trying to study even though I was tired, but my grades were still really good.", Lara-Su said. "Why don't we all celebrate tonight, it's been a while since all of us (minus Salma) have gone out.", Espio said. "Really?! Lucky...", Lata-Su said. "Isn't that nice Lara-Su", Knuckles said as he enters the dining room. Salma enters the dining room, but no one but Juanita and Valdez notice her. "Good morning.", Salma said but was ignored, but Juanita and Valdez responds. "Good morning, sis.", the two said at the same time. "What do you want to eat Lara-Su?", Liza asks. "Anything is okay.", Knuckles said. "Really? Then I want Dragon Kingdom food.", Lara-Su replies. "Don't slack off now, you have to train harder now.", Espio said. Salma walks over to the table with a bowl of soup, but trips and spills it on the table. "I'm sorry!", Salma said as she grabs a towel, but Espio grabs it and throws it to her face, much to Valdez's and Juanita's shock.

* * *

_Present time in unknown lab, Angel Island  
_

Salma is seen in a dark room meditating. Three shadow figures approach behind her and attacks, but they find her gone. Salma appears between them and stabs them to the throat with her kunai knife in sonic speed. The attackers then phase out. "Simulation over!", the computer said as a yellow echidna walks into the room Salma is in. "Remarkable, you were able to take down the assassins down with you eyes close in a dark room in just one second without even changing into your Enerjak Form", the echidna said.

[Glemy Toto: MARIA soldier]

"Is level 1000 the best you have?", Salma said as she puts her knife away. "Its not because the simulation is weak, but you getting stronger. Perhaps even stronger than Shadow himself.", Glemy said. "You have another mission for me anyway?", Salma asks. "Yes, it would appear that King Sonic is having a family time with his family and the Freedom Fighters in Portal High. Your mission is to kill him and anyone you see, especially those bullies of yours for your sake. The time when it will happen is unknown.", Glemy asks. "Understood! I'll just wait inside.", Salma said and she turns invisible.

* * *

_Nighttime Professor Zane household_

Glora-Na, Zane's wife, daughter, surviving student, relatives, and close friends were doing a prayer paying their respect to the deceased Professor as they mourn. Zane's daughter breaks into crying and runs out of the household where Deneb and Pac are waiting outside. Pac sees the girl crying, looks down in guilt and tightens his fist. "If I only stopped him from following the path a revenge.", Pac mutters. Pac then looks up see the stars and notice a fast creature jumping past him. "What the? Deneb stay here, I'm going to check it out.", Pac said as the jumps over the house and chase after the intruder.

* * *

_4 Years Ago In Portal, Portal High  
_

Salma was walking to school, but stops and see Lara-Su and two other schoolgirls waiting for her. "Salma, lend me some money.", Lara-Su demands. "I don't have anymore.", Salma said sadly. "Don't play dumb. I know you just got your paycheck", Lara-Su said. "But, I was thinking of using that to buy a new bag. Don't worry about that thing, it'll just get cut again. Don't forget I beat King Shadow.", Lara-Su said coldly. Salma with reluctance pulls out her purse, which Lara-Su snatches and take off with her friends. "But is it okay? She's your cousin, isn't she?", Lara's friend asks. "She's only an accident", Lara-Su said. "She's not even a true child of Espio, that pathetic thing, unlike Valdez and Juanita.", Lara-Su said.

Later in school, Salma was playing basketball, however none of her teammates were playing nice, instead of passing the ball they hit her with it calling her names.

Later at night Salma returns home only to find the Chaotix to be disappointed in her arrival. "Oh, it's just you.", Espio said. Salma suddenly looks up hearing Lara-Su's voice. Salma ran off with the Chaotix following and find Lara-Su on the ground with a sprained ankle. Julie-Su hugs Salma for finding Lara-Su. "Get away from her!", Lara-Su said. "But, it's thanks to Salma that we found you.", Julie-Su said. "No! She pushed me, it's her fault!", Lara-Su lied. "What?", The Chaotix said. "No I didn't ...", Salma said defensively. "Then how did you know she was here, it's impossible that you could have heard her voice.", Knuckles said. "I really did hear her, honestly.", Salma plead, but Espio slaps her. "Get out! I can't have you living in our house anymore! Leave!", Espio shouts in anger. Salma ran off in tears as Valdez tightens his fist. "Dad I think you've gone too far this time.", Valdez shouts. "Don't me you are in her side. You're my son.", Espio said. "Not anymore, you've lost a son and a daughter and one day Juanita will be leaving you too.", Valdez said as he walks away. "Hold it.", Espio said as he grabs Valdez shoulder only to have Valdez punching to the face. "How much the world has changed and become corrupted.", Valdez said as he leaves.

* * *

_Present time on the rooftop of Portal High_

Salma in her Enerjak form alnds onto the roof. "You may stop hiding. I know you're here.", Salma said coldly. Pac in his Enerjak form emerges from the shadows. "It's not everyday someone was able to detect me.", Pac said. "So what do I owe this honor?", Salma asks. "How about turn yourself in.", Pac suggests. "I don't think so.", Salma said as she throws a shuriken, but Pac shot it down with his photon buster. "It would appear that you'll be a worthy challenge.", Salma said. "I'm full of surprises.", Pac said. Salma then pulls out two long chaos sabers. "Chaos sabers?", Pac said in surprise as he pulls out his ChaosGasher and change it two sword mode. The two then clash swords, with the battle going to Pac's favor, however Salma turns invisible. "Nice try, but I dealt with guy who possess the same ability.", Pac closes his eyes to sense Salma's presense, but to his surprise he can't sense her at all. Salma then kicks Pac to the back. "Nice try, but my invisibility is special. I can't be detected by any means.", Salma said. "In that case.", Pac said as he fires a cable hook and attach his and Salma's wrist. "Now I know where to find you.", Pac said as he pulls Salma towards him and kicks her to the stomach, however at the same time Salma kicks the ChaosGasher out of Pac's hand. Pac tries to use his chaos energy to levitate the sword back, but Salma pulls Pac down to the ground and throws more shurikens. Pac rolls away to the attack, gets back up and kicks Salma off the building before she could throw another shuriken only for Pac to remember that they are still stuck together. "Oh, not good!", Pac mutters and was pulled off the building as well. Salma breaks into the vent and cuts off the cable as Pac continues to fall, but glide to the ground safely. Pac looks up and sees Salma closing the vent. "Can't do anything now, but wait for tomorrow.", Pac said as a police cars drive towards Pac. The EST shows up and aim their guns towards Pac. "CHAOS 2 you are under arrest.", Blaster said. "It just went from bad to worse.", Pac mutters.

* * *

If any of you have questions feel free to ask.


	4. The Invisible Assassin Part 2

**The Invisible Assassin Part 2  
**

**Note: '...' is the person's thought**

* * *

Dozens of EST officers surround Pac with their guns aim towards him, just then a large transport plane flies over them and drops a drop pod containing fifteen combots. "Oh, great Combots.", Pac mutters. "Fire", Blaster orders as the EST fires the gun towards the Combots, but the laser simpy bounces back. The Combots draw out the chaos energy powered machine guns and fires back with their bullets piercing through the armored cars. An EST officer grabs a shotgun and aims, but a Combot from above cuts the shotgun in half with a Plasma Sword and throws and thermal knife to another EST's forehead. "No choice!", Pac said as he pulls out his ChoasGasher in Sword Mode and Photon Buster.

Pac fires his photon buster and destroyes two combots, one combots attacks Pac to the back with a sword, but Pac ducks the strikes, rames his buster to the combots stomach and fires in close range. Pac uses a downed Combat as a shield as five combots fire the machine guns. Pac fires his ChaosGasher in Gun Mode to their forehead destroying them, but the last one avoids the shot grabs its and the destroyed combot's sword and attacks Pac head on. Pac switches his ChaosGasher back to Sword Mode and cuts the bot's head off. Pac grabs the Combot's thermal knife and throws it to another straight to the forehead. A combot fires a rocket from its grenade launcher, but Pac jumps avoiding the blast and rams the combot to the upper wall crushing it. Two combots flies towards Pac and fires. Pac jumps off the wall cuts one combot's legs off and fires a barrage to the back. Pac kicks the other to the head ripping it off. Two combots fire the cable to Pac's arms restraining him and unleashed and electric shock, but Pac uses his immense strength swings the wire and rams the two Combots too each other destroying them. The Combot leader armed with a Chaos Pistol and Plasma Swords readies itself for Pac's next move. The two strike with their swords at the same time through each other. Pac falls onto his knee with a cut on his shoulder as the Combot is cut in half destroying it.

Pac clutches his shoulder stopping the blood flowing and walks away, but suddenly stops. Pac turns and sees the unconscious Blaster on the ground barely breathing. "I'm surprised that he was able to survive all that.", Pac said as he picks Blaster up and glides back to the Grand Conservatory.

* * *

_Tachyon Chamber, Unknown Location  
_

"Sir, we've lost contact with the Combot Ambush Squad attacking Pac.", A Swatbot reports to Pac. "All fifteen highly trained and armed Combots are destroyed in just five minutes?", Rutan asks. "It would appear that Pac has better control with his powers.", Rutan said. "You mean that time when his armor was red and it took the entire Chaos 13 sans Pac to restrain, or when he turned gigantic and rampage, which took an effort of the entire Enerjak and Rene-Jak army to handle.", Walker asks with a cast on his arm. "Both, but the good news is that no harm will be done on the innocent and Pac will finally give us a challenge now.", Rutan said. "Maki, I want you to sent in your new Crystalbot to Angel Island. We'll the both it and Pac a test.", Rutan with a smirk.

* * *

_Morning. Medic Room, Grand Conservatory, Angel Island_

Blaster slowly wakes up from his fight against the Combots clutching onto his chest. Blaster looks around and notices that he isn't in a hospital. Blaster picks up his coat and leaves the room.

In the computer room, Pac was looking though the Wanted List to see if any of them are related to the mysterious assassin. "There's no data base of her anywhere.", Deneb said. "Whoever she is, she's not from the Dimension of Divinity.", Pac said. "What are you going to do?", Glora-Na asks. "Well for the time being Rutan won't be doing anything, however when the time come he'll be the most powerful force in all of history. We'll except against Silver the Hedgehog.", Pac said. "Who?", Glora-Na asks. "Nothing, just something for later.", Pac said. "Not only the there's a good chance Shadow will hear about this and now this unknown assassin.",Pac mutters. "You're clearly outnumbered and outmatched. How will you deal with it.", Glora-Na asks. "I only have one option train you to become an Enerjak.", Pac said. "What?!", Glora-Na said in shock. "I can sense potential in you, as if an Enerjak blood flows through your veins. Is any of your parents by any chance Enerjaks?", Pac asks. "I know my mother is not and I don't know about my father since I never met him before.", Glora-Na said. "Good enough for me. Want to join in Blaster?", Pac said. Blaster reveals himself.

* * *

_Portal High, Angel Island_

Salma was sitting cross-legged in the gym meditating, while at the same time remembers another piece of her past.

Flashback

Salma was standing on the roof of a tall building with tears flowing from her eyes. 'I have nothing left. Ever since Lara-Su came everyone spends more time with her than me. Why? Why?", Salma screams with her eyes close failing to realize that the objects around her begin to move on their own and float. Salma then jumps off the roof to end it all, but suddenly a hand grabs hold of her stopping her fall. Salma looks up and and sees a blonde hair human.

Some time later, the human and Salma were battling. "If your trying to stop me, then you better than that.", Salma shouts as she unknowingly fires a Chaos Shuriken straight towards the human. The human blocks it with his shield, but the shuriken pierces right through it with little effort. "Not bad, but if you really want to master you true powers then stop running from your memories hidden from you past. Everyone feared you, they were scared, and they tried to get rid of you anyway possible which they succeeded. Follow you heart, and me. Never make friends, trust yourself, hate the corrupt cause you have the power to change the world into a beautiful place; free from corruption, abusiveness, and evil and you will the queen of Mobius.", the human said.

Salma goes into tears and falls onto her knees remember her past:

_I see me, as a young girl around five years old riding around on my bike. My mother comes into view, her black hair styled perfectly. Lara-Su is sat quietly on her back, clearly content after being recently fed. At this point, Lara-Su was about two weeks old._

_"Salma, get off that thing now!" Mother yells at younger me._

_"But mummy, mummy, look!" I squeal in delight as I do a spin which I had spent the last week practicing._

_My mother walks towards me and pulls my bike__ away from me, "I don't care about your stupid tricks you dummy," She hisses at me._

_I watch nine year old me sit and play with four year old Lara-Su because she was crying and I was attempting to cheer her up._

_"No. Go away," Lara-Su shouts at me, "I don't want to know you!"_

_"But why, I'm your friend!" I whimper, clearly hurt by her words._

_"No, daddy says you're a waste of space!" She moves away from me, "go away."_

_And with that, I stood up and ran away._

_Younger me is outside yet again. I'm riding around on my bike._

_My parents walk out with six year old Lara-Su skipping beside them. I stop and look at them._

_"Where are you going?" I ask, frowning in confusion._

_My mother smirks and looks at me, "To Auntie Saffron's house silly!"_

_"Oh, right, I'll go and get my bag!" I say and turn to go back to the house, but my father stops me._

_"You aren't coming with us, you aren't part of the family," He growls._

_I flinch and look up at him with tears in my eyes, watching sadly as they all begin to run away. I ride after them urgently, __trying to catch up with them; once I do my father turns around once again and pulls the bike from underneath me, causing me to fall back on my back._

_"Stop following us on your worthless piece of junk," He snarls and throws it to the floor, causing two of the wheels to fall off, "It's almost as worthless as you are."_

_Tears fill my eyes as I carefully scoop up my poor bike and dump it on my doorstep._

"Who are you?", Salma asks. "My name is Glemy Toto, but you may call me dad. I'm your new family.", Glemy said as he hugs Salma.

Flashback ends

Salma opens her eyes and sees her basketball team and classmates entering the gym. Salma walks out of the shadow, pulls out her knives, and attack at swift speed.

* * *

_Training Room, Grand Conservatory, Angel Island_

"Alright you two in order to control your Enerjak powers and achieve stage two at the same time you must conquer your dark half.", Pac said. "Let me explain, in your subconscious mind there are two halves light and dark. The light is you possessing positive feelings, while your dark half possess negative feelings like fear, anger, and hatred. If the lighter side wins you become an Enerjak, a Warrior of Good, but if the darker side wins you become a Rene-Jak, merciless killers. In order to conquer the dark side is to have a strong will, enhance physical strength and something else in particular, but I can't tell you what it is. You have to figure it out yourself.", Pac explains as both Blaster and Glora-Na closes their eyes.

* * *

_Blaster's and Glora-Na's subconscious mind_

"Where are we?", Gora-Na asks. "We've been waiting for you.", two voices said as both Blaster and Glora-Na turns to see who the intruder is. Blasters sees himself wearing green armor with a silver heavy chest armor on top of with wielding a sub-machine gun. Glora-Na sees herself wearing white armor wielding a lance-staff. The only similarity between the two intruders is that both their helmets are menacing looking. "They must be our dark halves and our Enerjak form.", Blaster observes. The two dark halves then attack the two.

* * *

_Portal High, Angel Island_

In the gym dying screams echoed in the hallway as blood splatters on the walls, floors, and ceilings. Lifeless bodies falls onto the ground as Salma slits the throat of her final victim and drops her to the floor. Salma with her cold eyes stare at her victims and simply walks away and disappear. "Now for the Royal Family to show.", Salma said.

* * *

_Training Room, Grand Conservatory, Angel Island_

Pac looks at his watch. "Only five more minutes left, until the get together. They better hurry, cause I doubt I can handle both the Knights and the assassin all by my self.", Pac mutters. Just then the doors open up and Blaster, and Glora-Na walks out of the room in the Stage-two Enerjak Form. 'No way in just three hours? That's close to Rutan's and my record of two hours.', Pac thought in shock, but shakes it off. "Good work, but this is your first step of becoming fighters. You'll be needing these Battle Cards, since your weapons have card slots, which are very rare even for an Enerjak.", Pac said. Both Blaster and Glora-Na looks at their weapons and sees a card slot in the staff and gun. "You're right.", Glora-Na said. "I was wondering how our evil side was able to summon weapons without doing anything.", Blaster said. "I take it you know how to use them.", Pac said. The two nods. "Good, but we better hurry. We only have four minutes left til Sonic arrives.", Pac said.

The three hurry to the hanger bay. "Here's your ride Blaster.", Pac said as he points to a hummer. "Sweet I always wanted one of those.", Blaster cheer as he jumps inside with Glora-Na. Pac jumps into his motorcycle and merges with Deneb. "Let's ride!", Pac said as they depart.

* * *

_Portal High, Angel Island_

"I am truly honored that you King Sonic would do a Freedom Fighters get together in Portal High", the principal said. "Well after everything that happened in the past few days and being separated from the others I thought it would be right do this get together.", Sonic said. Just then a warp ring opens up and out comes the Freedom Fighters; Arctic, Chaotix, Crazy Kritter, Downunda, and Wolf Pack. The Future Freedom Fighters welcomes the predecessor and all walks to the school, but unknown to any of them they are being watched. "This is Walker and Harp target has entered the compound we are ready for our attack phase.", Walker said. "Just be glad I fixed your arm in no time flat or you'd be stuck in bed for a long tie.", Harp mutters. "Can it, at least I brought you along.", Walker replies as he loads up his firearms.

The principal leads the freedom fighters to the gym. The principal opens the door only to find it lock. "That's funny the door is lock.", The principal said as he pulls out his keys, unlocks the door, opens it, and enters. Instead of a party with decorations, and food there were dead bodies and blood. Sally covers both Manik's and Sonya's eyes to prevent them from seeing the gruesome site. The door behind them suddenly locks up and traps them in the gym. They then hear a laugh.

"These are the legendary freedom fighters? I guess they exaggerate on some stories considering that you are trapped so easily.", Salma said, but no one recognize your voice. "Who are you?", Espio demands. "You know who I am, but then again you don't at all.", Salma said as she reveals herself. "I know one thing. You're going down.", Sonic said as he dashes to Salma and punches, but Salma catches the punch and throws Sonic to the wall with ease. "Is that all you got?", Salma mocks. Knuckles attack from behind and punches, but Salma ducks, grabs Knuckles back head and slams it to the wall. Jacques and Belle attacks Salma at the same time, but the moment they struck they end up punching Tails to the face. "Tails? How did you get there?", Belle asks. "That was substitution and with a living person also. That technique requires a lot of strength and energy to do that.", Espio comments. Salma turns to Sonic, draws out her katana and readies to stab him, but suddenly the room starts to shake.

From the edge of Angel Island ten DYNAMAC units are firing the heavy shoulder cannons straight towards Portal High as a crew of troopers and SWATbot are preparing to reload their ammunition. "The DYNAMACs performed marvellously. We're on the other side of Angel Island and this is just half the range they could fire with efficiency.", the SWATbot chief engineer said. "Alright lets pack it up!"

Back inside the gym dozens of SWATbots, Combots, and Knight Troopers breaks into the school through the windows. Walker and Harp enters the room seeing the Freedom Fighters and Salma. "Well this is unexpecting.", Walker mutters.

Nearby Pac, Blaster, and Glora-Na saw the explosion. "You see that? Better speed it up.", Pac said. Blaster looks ahead and sees a ramp. "Hang on Glora-Na we're going to jump.", Blaster said. "Wait, what?", Glora-Na shout. Blaster drives to the ramp and jumps. The hummer's wheels rotate becoming hover engines and flys or rather crash through the gym window destroying one SWATbot in the way with Pac following. "Next time warn me.", Glora-Na said dazed.

"Its, Pac! Open fire!", Harp orders. "Mommy, help me!", Manik and Sonya scream as Salma grabs hold of them and makes a run for it after knocking everyone out. "You two deal with them I'll handle our assassin.", Pac said as jumps off his motorcycle and give chase. Glora-Na jumps out of the hummer, draws out her staff, and kicks a Combot to the head out the building. "Impressive, I'll take her on.", Harp said as she pulls out her harp. "Why do always get the good ones.", Walker complains. Blaster in his hummer drives with extreme skill avoiding gun shots. "Theres got to be weapons in this thing.", Blaster said. Just the two gatling guns emerge from the head lights. "Now that's more like it.", Blaster comments as he fires shooting down a large number of SWATbots. "Finally someone worthy on my turf.", Walker gloats as he draws out his pistol. Blaster exits the hummer and draws out his machine gun.

"Time to give this baby a test.", Blaster said as a Combot attacks him with a sword. Blaster blocks with with his gun and fires a shot to the Combot's head. Blaster pulls out a card and inserts it to the magazine. "90mm machine gun!", the gun announce as a machine gun materialize in front of Blaster. Blaster grabs 90mm machine gun and fires both his machine gun and Gun Driver towards the SWATbots. The Knights of Chaos takes cover by hiding behind tables, walls, and doors to avoid being shot as well as firing back. A Combot pulls out a grenade and throws it to Blaster. Blaster jumps out of the building to avoid the explosion, he then fires a cable to the roof to stop his fall, and pull him back inside. Blaster then inserts another card. "280mm bazooka!", the gun announce. Blaster fires a round to the hallway where thr bots are hiding. One of them notices the round flies past them. "What the...", the SWATbot said before it was destroyed in the explosion. "Lay down your arms. I'll deal with him myself.", Walker said as he fires his pistol. Blaster deflects the shot with his own shot.

Elsewhere Glora-Na was having trouble of her own. A squad of Combots fire chaos lasers from their blasters, but the moment it touches the lasers bounces back destroying them. "So her armor is like a mirror. Which means that lasers, bullets, and chaos energy are useless against it, but mirrors can't protect you from bladed weapons.", Harp said as she materialize a sword to her hand and attack Glora-Na. Glora-Na sees it coming and blocks it with her staff. "**Lightning Shocker**!", Glora-Na said as her staff conducts electricity and fires it to Harp. Harp however avoids the attack and the attack hits a ceiling fan, which falls on top of five Combots. A trooper attack Glora with a punch, but she blocks it with her arm, elbows the trooper five times to the chest, and flip him to the ground. She grabs another trooper, knees him to the stomach twenty times at quick speed, and throws him through a wall. She the strikes a trooper to the head with her staff, lift a SWATbot to the air and throws him to three troopers, and does the tornado kick knocking down the troopers circling around her. Harp and Glora then clash weapons. "You're good.", the two said at the same time.

On the roof of Portal High, Salma ties and gags the Royal Rwins as they both cry. As Salma jump Pac fires a cable tying Salma up and reeling her back to the roof. Salma cuts herself free with a kunai and throws it. Pac knocks it aside with his ChaosGasher, jumps and punches Salma to the helmets. This knocks Salm to the ground releasing the twins. Salma flips herself back up, draws out her katana, and turns invisible. "Can't beat me if you can't see me.", Salma said as the runs to Pac's back. "I don't need to.", Pac said as he back elbows to Salma's chest cracking her armour in the process. "But, how?", Salma said in shock. "I can see five seconds to the future, however its not perfect so I can't use it a often. Plus I negated you invisibility for a hour.", Pac said. 'A good start, but an bour is child's play to Rutan's negation, who can keep it for weeks..', Pac thought. Salma reaches to her waste and throws twenty shurikens towards Pac. "**Shuriken Clone Jutsu**!", Salma said as the twenty shurikens become two hundred. "Aw jeez! **Chaos Barrier!**", Pac said. A large red barrier surrounds Pac shielding him from the blades, but the moment he puts the barrier down Salma jumps in and kicks Pac to the helmet. Pac retaliates by grabbing Salma's leg and slamming her to the ground. The impact cause Salma's armor to crack even more, to which Pac notices. 'Strange Enerjak armor doesn't break so easily, unless the user is neutral.', Pac thought. Salma grabs Pac's leg with her tail and flips him to the ground. "I always hate that technique.", Pac groans in pain. Salma aims Pac's head with her matana and strikes, but Pac catches the blade with his bare hands and snaps the sword in two. Pac then double kicks Salma to the chest shattering her chest armor in the process. Pac then widen his eyes in shock when he sees scars all over Salma body and the identity of her gender. "A woman?!", Pac gasps. Salma covers her chest with her left arm, she then notices the Royal twins. Salma grabs Manik and throws him to a far distance, while at the same time grabs Sonya, throws a smoke bomb and escape. Without any other choice Pac was force to let her go in order to save Manik.**  
**

Back inside the gym. "Where the hell is that Crystalbot!", Walker mumbles. On que his communicator beeps. "Hello? The transport crashed to the mountains? Alright, we'll go pick it up.", Walker said as he hangs up. He the. turns to Blaster. "Looks like we'll have to cut this short. All units, retreat!", Walker orders as they all leave by Warp Ring. Blaster runs to the unconscious victims and checks their pulse. "They'll be alright. Just knocked out, but we better find the twins.", Blaster said. They two enters the hummer and drives toward Pac's location.

* * *

Sometime later the two arrive where Pac is and they see him doing first aid. "How bad is it?", Glora-Na asks. "Two sprained ankle and a broken arm, but other than that he's alive.", Pac said, but its not safe to bring him to his parents now that we know that the attackers were after the twins. Its best that he stays with us.", Pac suggests. "I hate to say it, but he's right. The freedom fighters are flies compare the these guys.", Blaster admits. "I just hope Sonya is having better lick that her brother.", Glora-Na said as she picks Manik up and up him in the hummer. "Better get back home and figure out what to do now. I also get a feeling the Knights will make themselves public sooner or later.", Pac said as he gets onto his motorcycle and rides back to the Grand Conservatory with Blaster's hummer behind him. "That assassin. I wonder who she is?", Pac wonders.


	5. Forever Past Part 1

** Forever Past Part 1**

* * *

_Grand Conservatory_

Manik is fast asleep in his bed with Glora-Na watching over him. "Any progress?", Blaster asks. Glora-Na shakes her head. "No and its been five days already.", Glora-Na said as she pit a wet cloth on Manik'a head. "You won't believe this!", Pac exclaims as he enters the room reading a newspaper. "King Sonic is really having a bad day. First an attempt assassination on the Royal Family by the Dark Presence, King Shadow's freedom, Tikhaos rampage, theft of the Tachyon Chamber, the public going against Sonic and Shadow in a way, another attempt assassination, and now the theft of the Royal Twins.", Pac said as he throws the paper on the table. "It won't be long now when Rutan makes his move, especially since most of Mobius is siding with Rutan.", Glora-Na said. "Thats only because they were victims of Shadow's brutality and now know about the previous timeline.", Blaster said. "I just thought of something. Were there any resistance at all?", Pac asks. "Just the organization A.E.U.G. (Anti Eliminator Unification Group), but all they have is old obsolete weaponry, but I did hear that MARIA are having trouble dealing with them an year ago.", Blaster explains. Just then Deneb enters the room in panic. "Big trouble. Watch the news quick.", Deneb screams as he turns the tv on.

Sasha the Cat appears on screen. "This is Sasha Cat with this important new. The A.E.U.G. is now attacking the aristocrat city, Gao Kingdom.", Sasha said.

In a local bar in Portal several audiences watch news. "These guys are wasting their time. Gao's defence forces is equal to those of a military base.", a drunkard said. "They failed before and they're going to fail again.", the bartender said.

"We've just receive word that Gao Kingdom has lost twenty percent of their defence forces while the A.E.U.G. suffer no casualties.", Sasha said in shock.

In customers in the bar spits their drinks in shock.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Gao Kingdom_

Several GUN Hunters hovers to the docks to protect the ships there, but as they arrive fifteen Marine Combots immediately jumps out of the water. One Combot throws a combat knife to the Hunter's head. The lead Combots jumps in and shreds the rest of the Hunters to pieces with its wrist claws. The Marine Combots remove their scuba gear, opens their water proof container and pulls out their heavy assault rifle with a grenade launcher and a plasma sword.

A battleship in the open water aims their cannons to the Combots, but a Ground Captian Swatbot jumps onto the ship, draws out its sword and fires its gatling shield to the bridge destroying it. The Swatbot fire its wire to an armada of jets and clamps onto one of them. Several Hunters and mobian soldiers see the bot in the air, "That guy left himself wide open.", the soldier said as he fires a rocket to the bot. The bot yanks the wire, pulling the jet down and blocking the rocket in the process. The damaged jet crashes to the damaged battleship sinking it in the process.

At the city walls. "They may have taken the docks, but they'll never break through the gate and walls, and with the shield up attack from the air is useless.", the gate commander boasts as he sees a large number of tanks, jeeps, and various types of vehicles. "I see something big coming this way and I count about a hundred.", one of the guards said. "Doesn't matter. No matter how many they bring nothing can break through these impenetrable platnium walls and gate.", the commander said.

Several miles from the wall a squad of Artillery DYNAMACs and Customized Artillery DYNAMACs line up and prepares to fire. "Aim for the guns on the wall first then take out the wall itself", the artillery chief orders. The DYNAMACs fire and barrage.

Back at the wall. "We've got incoming sir.", the guard said. "From what location?", the commander asks. "From a range of fifty miles in front of us.", the guard said. "What?! Thats five times the range of our cannons!", the commander said in shock as a cannon shell flies to his location is killing him.

Back inside the city the Marine Combots continue gunning down the city guard as they approach the main shield generator. The Combots set up explosives and make a hasty retreat as the detonators explode destroying the generator.

"The shield is down deploy air units.", LC(Leader Combot)-5691 said as he fires his sniper rifle and shot down a group of planes down before any of them could launch. The Combot then reloads his sniper rifle.

In the gate control room two Choas Troopers hacks the main computer and open up the gate. They ten set explosives in the room and leave. "Hail, Knights of Chaos!", one shouts as the room explodes.

"The gates are open all units attack!", Walker orders. As both the AEUG and Knights of Chaos charge. Back in the city a mobian soldier armed with a spear cuts off the Swatbot's gun and impales it to the chest. The Downed Swatbot aims its wrist gun, but was destroyed by two rockets. "What the hell s going on?!", the soldier said. He then looks up and sees a beam of energy moving towards him and his men vaporizing them. Out in the open sea a large submarine emerges from the ocean floor. The submarine then changes into a large robotic crab.

Private Lenna: Colossus Crab Enerjak

"Government scum!", Lenna scream as she fires a ten mirror drones out of her armour. The drones the forms around Lenna. "Mega Chaos Cannon!", Lenna screams as she fires a large energy blast to one of the mirrors, which then reflects to the other mirrors and then spreads in every direction destroying a large number of the cities defence forces. "Mother, father, Tim! I shall avenge you and make the corrupt burn in the flame of vengeance.", Lenna said as she fires another blast to the capital building killing anyone sheltered inside.

* * *

**Flashback: Twenty Years Ago**

'Lenna's parents were working in their home/workshop. Her father had the green eyes Kate had. He was a carpenter for the area. Her mother had the red hair she had. Her mother usually helped keep things in order especially her toddler brother. Suddenly two aristocrat cats made a surprise visit to collect their monthly payments from the family. "Times up, human. Pay up!", the older twin said. You weren't supposed to come until next week! We need more time!", the Lenna's father said. The oldest one smirked and pulled out a gun. "You remember our agreement? If you couldn't pay up whenever we came, we would kill your whole family!", he said as he fire a shit at Tim. Lenna's father grabbed a hammer to try and hold off the cats while her mother picked up Lenna and ran. Lenna heard a gunshot then sounds of footsteps coming towards them. Her mother placed her behind a garbage bin, hugged her goodbye and ran into an alley where the twins followed. She never came back. Lenna wept the entire night.

Several weeks later Lenna lived in an rich orphanage, however the caretaker is cruel and never cares about children or more accurately poor children. The other orphans were also cruel to Lenna for being poor. Only Max a mobian white rabbit was nice to her.

**Fifteen years later.**

A squad of Dark Presence soldiers enters the orphanage and sees Lenna. "That's girl grab her!", the soldier said as two other soldiers grab Lenna and drags her out of the orphanage. "Serves you right, human.", the other orphans said, while Max ran after them.

Unfortunately Max lost sight of them and ends up being lost. He the. accidentally bumps into some street punks. Just before they could beat him a cloaked figure appears from the shadow. "Picking on a helpless little boy. That something only a weak bully would do.", the figure said. "What was that? I'll show you who is a real coward!", the head punk said as he and his gang draw out their guns. Before they could fire the cloaked figure draws out his gun and fires first. The bullets hit directly to the heart killing them instantly. The wind blow removing the hood of the figure revealing him to be none other than Rutan. Rutan turns to Max and asks, "Are you alright?". Max hugs Rutan's leg and weeps. "Please save my friend. She being taken away for something a she didn't even do. I'm hate being called a noble if being a noble means killing the poor.", Max cries. 'So the even force their own children to follow their custom. All the more reason to purge this world from corruption with fire and chaos', Rutan thought. "Don't worry your frind will be safe trust me. Let's look for her together.", Rutan said as he grabs Max's hand.

Meanwhile in the alleyway, the soldiers continues dragging Lenna straight towards the twins. "Thought you could escape from us?", the older twin laughs. "Thanks to the info the caretaker gave us, you're ours to kill for good this time.", the younger twin said as she pulls out her pistol and aims it to Leena's forehead. As Leena closes her eyes awaiting her death she hears a voice in her head.

Leena open her eyes and finds herself in a dark room. "Where am I?", Leena wonders. "So we finally meet.", the voice behind her said. Lenna turns and sees a thirty two meter tall robotic crab in front of her.

"Who are you?", Lenna asks in fear. "Do not be afraid for I am an ancient war machine from a long forgotten past awakened by you.", the machine replies. "What?", Lenna said confusingly. "Let me explain. Remember in the past your father brought an ancient box you used for collecting rare stones? Inside that box was an old pendant which contains me. The moment you put it all together I've awakened and entered your mind living there since. Since then I've been watching and protecting you that fateful day.", the machine explains. Lenna clutches her pendant remember that day. "There is not much time left. If you want to live and avenge your family me must become one, but be warned that our fusion will be permanent and their is no going back to your normal life.", the machine said. "My life have been destroyed, but that doesn't stop me from moving on!", Lenna answers. "Then say my name!", the machine demands. "Shamblo!", Lenna shouts as she grabs the Shamblo to the head.

Back to the outside world Lenna's boy glows white the moment the younger twin fires. Lenna's body slowly grows and change shape in the robotic crab she fuse with. Lenna sees her reflecting from a building next to her. "Is this my body?", Lenna wonders. Just then she hear gunshots. Lenna turns and sees the soldiers firing at her. "Lenna raises her right crab claw and slams it the building crushing the soldiers in the rubble. Lenna then sees the twins making a run for it by car. "I can't catch with this speed.", Lenna said. "Suggest you use the machine guns on your forehead.", Shambloo suggests. Lenna fires her machine guns and at quick speed the bullets hit the car causing it to crash and explode.

**********Flashback ends**

* * *

Countless number of troopers, bots, and resistance members storm the city killing anyone in their path soldiers and civilians alike. "Hail, Knight of Chaos! Down with King Shadow and Sonic!", they all cheer as they all conquered the city.

"This is Sasha Cat reporting live that Gao Kingdom has fallen.", Sasha said as Pac turns the TV off. "So it begins.", Pac said.

Elsewhere in the Knight Fortress, above a ruined city. Rutan looks out the window. "Never thought I come here again. Sector 11, the city of poor. The place where operation Mop Up took place and the very day where it all started.", Rutan said as he close his eyes remembering the past.

* * *

**Flashback Six Years Ago**

Rutan, while red, hides in the stair case, while witness ten of Shadow's soldier gunning down a group of civilians. Rutan sees a little girls crying before she was shot in the head. As the soldiers leave, Rutan's cell rings. Rutan turns the phone off, but is caught red handed by the soldiers. They slams Rutan to the wall and aim the guns to him. "Well if it isn't the son Lien-Da and Finitevus himself. Never though we would find you in a place like this.", the squad commander laughs. The moment they fire their guns a white Ener-Memory flies in front of Rutan and deflect the lasers. A belt appears on Rutan's waist and them memory inserts itself to the belt. "Eternal!", the memory said as pieces of armour flies around Rutan and attaches onto him. The soldiers fire again, but this time it had no affect on Rutan. Rutan raises his arm. The soldiers suddenly drop guns and slowly reach for their pistols. "What's going on? I can't control myself!", one of them screams as the pistols points the side of their head. "A little techinique of mine I developed.", Rutan said. He then clutches his fist forcing the soldiers to pull the trigger. "Please don't get up. I'll walk myself out.", Rutan said as he pulls out his knife and exits the building.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

"Sir, live in ten seconds", the Swatbot said as Rutan opens his eyes, changes into his armour and walks to the stand. Cameras aim towards him as they all turn on, "We've made sure none of your relatives, Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix are watching this broadcast."

All over Mobius every single TVs turn on and shows Rutan's broadcast. The civilians stop what they're doing and watches in confusion.

"I am Knight of Chaos Zero of the Knights of Chaos. There's one more thing I must disclose before my speech. I have another name:

I'm also the man who was known as Rutan Finitevus!

The world is coming under corruption after years of long conflicts the heroes have finally reveal their true face. Compared to Shadow's MARIA the armires of Chaos are less than one thirtieth of theirs. Despite this major difference, how is it that we have been able to fight the fight for so long? It is because our goal in this war is a righteous one. It's been over thirty years since the elite of Mobius, consumed by greed took control of the Kingdom. We want our freedom. Never forget the times when Shadow has trampled us! We, the Knights of Chaos, have had a long and arduous struggle to achieve freedom for all citizens of our home. Our fight is sacred, our cause divine. My beloved mother, Lien-Da, was killed. Why? The war has just begun. Perhaps many of you have become complacent. Such a lack of compassion is unjust.

The government has polluted our most cherished planet for their own greed. We must send them a message, but not composed of words. We have wasted too much time with words. We need action now. The mobiusside elite must be taught a strong lesson for their evil corruption. This is only the beginning of our war. We have been putting more and more money into our efforts towards making our military stronger than ever. The government has done the same albeit in a cruel method through murder.

Many of your family members have perished valiantly in the face of a contemptible enemy or through false and minor accusation. We must never forget what the Kingdom has done to our people! My father, Dr. Finitevus, has shown us these virtues through our own valiant sacrifice. By focusing our anger and sorrow, we are finally in a position where victory is within our grasp, and once again, our most cherished nation will flourish. Victory is the greatest tribute we can pay those who sacrifice their lives for us! Rise, our people, Rise! Take your sorrow, and turn it into anger! Chaos thirsts for the strength of its people! Hail Knights of Choas!", Rutan announces worldwide.

Worldwide eighty five percent of Mobius cheers for Rutan as they were all victims to the Government. Thousands of drop pods are deployed supplying the people advance weaponry, medicine, shelter, and food, while hundreds of transport ships carry the non-combatant through Warp Rings to a different dimension where the planet Rutan now lives is located.

The moment the cameras shut off Rutan said six words, "The War for Mobius has begun."


End file.
